The invention relates to a vacuum cleaning tool comprising a housing provided with: a connecting socket for flow communication with a vacuum device of a vacuum cleaning device; an intake opening through which the working air flow enters the housing; an outlet opening through which the working air flow exits from the housing; a cleaning tool that is rotatably supported in the housing; and an air turbine for rotatingly driving the cleaning tool, wherein the air turbine is supported rotatably in a turbine chamber. The invention further relates to a method for operating such a vacuum cleaning tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,809 discloses a vacuum cleaning tool comprising an air turbine that rotatingly drives the cleaning tool. For different types of floor coverings different speeds of the cleaning tool are desirable. The speed of the cleaning tool varies also as a function of the vacuum power of the vacuum device. In the device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,809, a manual adjustment is provided for adjusting the turbine power.
However, it has been found that the operator during operation often does not carry out an optimal adjustment of the turbine power. The adjustment of the turbine power to different floor coverings is often not done at all or not done to a satisfactory degree so that an insufficient cleaning result may be achieved.